The present invention relates to battery charging systems, and more particularly to a battery charging system that is adapted for use in charging electric automobiles, and the like.
The present invention relates to battery charging systems, and more particularly to a battery charging system that is adapted for use in charging propulsion batteries of electric automobiles, and the like.
With the development of electric powered automobiles and the push towards their production for relatively widespread consumer use within the next ten years, there is a need for a means to easily charge the propulsion batteries contained therein. Conventional battery charging devices are not well suited for this purpose. In particular, conventional battery chargers are not designed for frequent use by consumers, and it is not easy to charge batteries on a regular basis using conventional chargers.
Consequently, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a battery charging system that is adapted for use in an automobile battery charging device, or the like, that is simple to use and is adapted to efficiently charge an automobile battery employed in an electrically powered automobile.